


A Story About Love

by Swankkyy



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, moulin rouge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankkyy/pseuds/Swankkyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Moulin Rouge, Rachel Berry just moved to Lima from London, Ohio to start fresh. What happens when she falls in love with the beautiful Quinn Fabray? Rated M for sexy times, maybe drugs, and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story About Love

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn i_ _s just to love and be loved in return..._

Those were the first words she could muster up, yet some of the most painful. Her heart ached with every beat that pulsed through her soulless body. Everything stood still in the room, making it completely silent except for clicking of the keys on her type writer. Name, date, time. Pages kept quiet as she wrote the words that could only be written once in a lifetime. The universe waited on her final curtain call as she flexed her fingers and slowly started typing things that were once so secure in her life.

_My future had promise and hope. Now it's all dust but it doesn't blow away. It sits in my life gathering and even though I choose to ignore it, I know it's there._ _The most beautiful girl I've laid my feasting eyes on is the one I loved. Quinn Fabray. A cheerleader, she threw herself at any challenge that came her way. She sold her love to anyone who wanted it or could afford it. They called her the sparkling diamond. She was the star of McKinley High School._

She stopped writing. Everything around her held still once more and waited for her to continue. She felt the breeze urging her to continue as if love still festered in it. She took a deep breath and buried her head in her hands. What was left of her was in the words she wrote and soon there'd be nothing left.

No, she must continue. For Quinn. The clicking began,

_The woman I love is.._

Pause. She couldn't write the word that had been flowing around her, each silence being a reminder.

She exhaled and with the little oxygen she had in her lungs, stored for this moment, she whispered as she typed, "Dead."

Each click of the letter would still echo in her mind for years to come. It would never really leave. The word clung so tightly around her throat. It stuck to her mouth and infected everything in its path.

_What a dark world we live in to destroy such beauty..._

* * *

Rachel Berry first came to Lima, Ohio one year ago.

It was 2010, the year of inspiration. No wait, the year of  _aspiration_. Rachel knew nothing of McKinley High, Sue Sylvester, or Quinn. The world had been swept up in equality and Rachel traveled to Lima from  _London_. That is, London Ohio. She had come to experience Truth, Beauty, Freedom, and love. She could still hear her fathers speech about how moving a few cities over doesn't necessarily mean everything will change.

Luckily for Rachel, she heard a big thud out of her apartment that rid her of her father's generous but depressing speech and hurried to see what it was. An unconscious blonde was on the floor when she showed up.

They were quickly joined by a man dressed as a nun, "Oh! Well how do you do? My name is Kurt Hummel. We were just across the hall practicing a play for glee club," It was a modern play called  _Spectacular_ ,  _Spectacular_ , "It's set in good ol' Switzerland."

Unfortunately, the unconscious blonde suffered from a sickness called narcolepsy. Rachel could see the trouble they had dealing with her since she was their prized dancer and before she knew it, Rachel was across the hall standing in for her. It only made sense to do so since she had taken ballet since she was two. Rachel felt like she was doing just fine but everyone around her did a horrible job of performing up to par and didn't let her get a word in edge wise. Everything was roughly cut and all she heard was the special effects they tried to do to spice up the show. She could see everyone becoming frustrated with how bad this was going and knew if she didn't do something, this would end badly.

Kurt kept trying to come up with a song that would capture spectacular, spectacular's essence but wasn't doing a very good job. Eventually Rachel took the initiative and sung her ideas to catch everyone's attention. It was easy since she had a very strong singing voice, _"The hills are alive, with the sound of music"_

There was a pause and then the unconscious blonde awoke from her sleep suddenly, "The hills are alive with the sound of music?  **I LOVE IT.** "

_"With songs they have sung for a thousand years..."_

Rachel looked around at them hopefully. Everyone seemed to love the lyrics. She got asked to write the show with their friend, Sugar, but was soon left to do it alone. Apparently Sugar thought she was the only worthy writer and when she threatened to leave, no one stopped her. Kurt came up with a plan to show this play to the people in charge at McKinley High School. They were to dress Rachel in the best of the unconscious blonde's outfits and pass me off as a writer whose commonly known in the industry. Once Quinn hears Rachel's modern poetry, she'll be so astounded that she'll assist to this Coach Sue Sylvester to finance the play. Apparently she was the only one in the school with any funds to pay for anything so everything went through her.

The only problem was Rachel kept hearing her fathers speech in her head that told her not to waste her talents with the low budget schools like McKinley. _  
_

She started to regret her decision to agree to this mad idea, "I can't write a play for a school in Ohio!"

Kurt shook his head, "Why not?"

"I'm not sure this is the right way to go for inspiration, I mean aspiration." Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

He rubbed his temple and started asking, "Do you believe in Beauty?"

Rachel shrugged,"Yes."

"Freedom?"

"Yes."

"Truth?"

"Of course."

"Love?"

It stopped Rachel in her tracks to think about love. The effect that love can have on people was magical to her, "Above all things I believe in love. Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendid thing, love lifts us up where we belong all we need is love!"

Kurt shook her with happiness, "See! You can't fool us, you're the voice of today's youth!"

It was the perfect plan, and Rachel was to persuade the two people in Lima with the biggest reputations. That night she went to the school that she soon forced her dads to enroll her in while wearing the now conscious blonde's clothes. She found out that her name was Brittany Pierce and oh how often it was that she lost her train of thought when she didn't pass out.

Everyone gathered in the school gym that night for a rally they were having. There was a nice buzz in the air as everyone awaited the cheer teams arrival. There were whispers about how their coach loved a big entrance for the team. They were absolutely idolized more than the football players. Supposedly they were known to be quite lousy. It took Rachel off guard to see the type of theatrics the school had. She found her way to the bleachers with her new friends and waited for the chance to see this infamous Quinn Fabray.

Suddenly, everyone became quiet and an older blonde woman I assume to be Coach Sue Sylvester introduced the cheerleaders she called her Cheerios on her extremely loud bullhorn. They all came out to a rendition to Lady Marmalade and danced on point. Everyone seemed to adore watching them. But Rachel didn't experience what everyone else felt and wanted and waited for fully until she saw  _her_.

Kurt whispered in her ear as  _she_  came out, "It's her, the  _sparkling_  diamond."

She came down from the ceiling on a suspended seat and started singing beautifully. Rachel was entranced by the girl she had to try to convince later that evening.

Her heart beat quickly at her first words of the song,  _"The french are glad to die for love. They delight in fighting duals..."_

But someone else was to meet Quinn that night. Little did Rachel know that a football player had his eyes trained on Quinn the entire time as well with full attentions of having her that night. It was Sue's investors son, Finn Hudson.

_"But I prefer a man who lives and gives expensive jewels."_

While the song continued playing, Finn made a deal with the coach to arrange a 'meeting' with Mrs. Fabray.

_"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,_   
_But diamonds are a girl's best friend._   
_A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental_   
_On your humble flat, or help you feed your_   
_pussy cat._

_Men grow cold as girls grow old,_   
_And we all lose our charms in the end._   
_But square-cut or pear-shaped,_   
_These rocks don't lose their shape._   
_Diamonds are a girl's best friend!_

_'Cause we are living in a material world_   
_And I am a material girl_

_**Talk to me, Sue Sylvester, tell me all about it!**_ "

While the performance continued, Kurt accidentally spilled his drink all over Finn. Seeing the reaction the guy had, Rachel figured he'd come from a long line of money. As Kurt tried cleaning up his mess, she looked up to see Quinn staring directly at her. Her eyes were the most beautiful eyes Rachel had ever seen. So many colors and so much depth. Suddenly, she was in a trance again as she watched her perform.

Rachel couldn't help but stare until the Cheerio was in front of her, "I heard you've been expecting me."

She was speechless. The only words that could come out of her was, "yes... yes."

A blubbering idiot. But Quinn didn't seem to take notice and gestured towards the rest of of the school, "I believe it's cheerleader's choice.."

There were a few murmurs that was mostly made by men with raging hormones. Everyone else, including some girls, sighed in frustration that they couldn't have some piece of her that night.

Quinn pointed towards Rachel and grabbed her hand to lift her up from her seat, "Let's dance."

Rachel ran with her to the center of the gym as everyone else danced to the music that beat on. She tried her best to keep up with the blonde. She was very seductive and Rachel was very turned on. But trying to keep her composure, she didn't show it. She still had manners and self respect after all.

Quinn started talking as they danced, "So wonderful of you to take an interest in our show."

"I'd be delighted to be involved."

"Really?"

"Assuming that you like what I do, of course."

Quinn's eyebrow rose, "I'm sure I will."

"Kurt thought we'd be able to do it in private. You know, a private p-poetry reading."

"Oh, a poetry reading. I love a little poet," Quinn gave her a seductive look as she left to continue her performance for the rally and started singing again.

_"Diamonds... Are a girls- best-"_

There was a pause. She seemed to have trouble keeping up and suddenly she fell. She was caught by a fast reflexed student that had a weird amount of gel in his hair. He rushed out of the room and the coach covered it up so flawlessly that even Rachel seemed to dismiss it as part of the act and forget about it.

* * *

Quinn felt herself wake up in a state of confusion and heard one of the other cheerleaders talking, "Don't know if the investor's kid is gonna get their money's worth tonight."

Of course she knew who said it. Santana had always been a sarcastic bitch behind every bad remark made about her. Because she was still in a strange fog, she let Santana walk off laughing. She looked around her to realize she fainted again. This couldn't have gone worse.

She saw Mr. Shue leaning to her aid and tried smiling, "Thanks.. Silly uniforms.."

He gave her a gentle nudge at the excuse and smiled back at her. She began coughing uncontrollably and Mr. Shue quickly put his handkerchief in front of her mouth only to be frozen in fear. She was still too out of it to notice the metallic taste in her mouth or his worried expression. She had too much to worry about for tonight. Everything  _had_  to be perfect


End file.
